This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Program Coordinator assisted the Principal investigator in those aspects of the INBRE Program that most directly involved the participating undergraduate institutions. Two main projects were undertaken by the Program Coordinator during the period in question. First, the Program Coordinator organized the application process for the INBRE Summer Research Internships and coordinated the initial screening of applicants. Second, the Program Coordinator assisted in planning one day retreats for administrators and faculty members from the participating undergraduate institutions. The retreat objectives were to develop strategies to increase research activity at the undergraduate institutions;to continue discussion and implementation of the proposals in the Bio2010 report;and to promote use of INBRE core facilities by researchers at the participating undergraduate institutions. Other projects included assessing the impact of various components of the INBRE program at the participating undergraduate institutions and implementing the Oklahoma Genome Re-Annotation project at the participating undergraduate institutions.